


Forgotten Lights

by PhilsBabyHina1990



Category: Fruits Basket, Manga - Fandom, TV - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Animal Transformation, Canon - Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, Partial Nudity, Swearing, Teen Angst, canon violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/PhilsBabyHina1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running out on an argument with Yuki, once again, Kyou is saved by a girl and ends up using his cat form to get close to her but what happens when the girl turns out to be a relative of Tohru's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Lights

The air was moist and wet. Rain was falling down – almost like a hail storm. The sky was dark with nearly pitch black storm clouds that refused to let even a little trickle of sunlight peek through. It seemed a bit childish to think of this wet and miserable day like that, but no one really cared. No one cares about the views of a shitty, piss poor creature like him. For one with such a harsh view of the world, it almost seemed like the end of the world to him. No! It [i]was[/i] the end of the world. He had yelled at her, gotten into a fight with that stupid pansy ass pretty boy of a princely rat, and then he bolted.

It was not raining at first – well, maybe he felt a light drizzle originally, but he was too wrapped up in his emotions like usual to even notice. He did not even know when he transformed. Now here he was, a sopping wet cat drenched in rain with mud all caked into his orange fur. It nearly pissed him off. He hated the rain. He hated the cold. He hated the damn rat. He hated _her_! No!

The cat just growled inwardly at himself, his strange violet eyes narrowing as he carried his black shirt in his mouth with the one of the loose loops from his tan pants hanging from his neck, allowing him to drag the said pair of pants around. Yeah, it was weird for anyone to see a Cat dragging clothes around, but he didn’t care at the moment. Usually when he transformed, he would abandon his clothes and just run to the safety of his adopted father’s house or to Hatori’s at least. But not this time. He wasn’t going to abandon his favorite pair of pants and shirt in the middle of the city.

Another growl escaped his throat as he padded across the sidewalk. People whispered, staring at the strange orange tom cat dragging a bunch of clothes with him. Yeah, let them talk. He was used to being scoffed at.

Kyo stopped at an intersection where when he looked up, he saw the sign blinking green for the cars to go and the pedestrians to wait patiently. God he hated waiting! The only thing he was patient for was training. Martial Arts was his strong point – it was his only strength or – his fur bristled at the thought. He didn’t like thinking about his talents. He didn’t like praises.

Finally the light changed, signaling for Pedestrians to cross the road and he took off, a blur of orange, black, and tan colors. It was not until he walked right in the middle of the crosswalk that he heard the loud rumbling of a car engine. He stood there on all fours, fright gripping his body, paralyzing him to the spot.

[i]Move, damn it! What the hell are you doing, you idiot? Move![/i] His body was working against the inner voice in his soul, refusing to move. It seemed like an eternity as he stood there. Everything was magnified. The growling car engine sounded like a giant walking the earth. The ground felt like it was trembling beneath him or maybe it was just him. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears, beating like a drum. The vehicle was coming at him at a fast pace, though it seemed like it was moving in slow motion.

Suddenly, everything sped up and the car now rushed at him head on. He closed his eyes, but all he heard was the sound of the loop from his pants ripping from his neck as something scooped his furry body up. The squealing of a car broke Kyo from his dark world and he opened his eyes. When he looked up he saw a girl crushing his feline body to hers as they tumbled out of the way of the speeding car.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief; somehow still clutching Kyo to her after their little tumbling roll ended. They were in the safety of the grass with the girl laying on her back and Kyo resting on her stomach. He didn’t know what was going on. All he knew was that his limbs became stiff with fright as Cats often do. His violet gaze flickered this way and that. He saw the girl gently stroke his wet back, the sensation of her warm fingers somehow loosening the tension that ran through his body.

“You silly fur ball, what were you thinking?” the girl asked quietly.

 _What was I thinking? What were [b]you[/b] thinking running into the street to save me like that, you stupid little girl?_  Kyo would’ve yelled this to her if her were in his human form. He dare not peep a word in his cat form. He just blinked at her, allowing a light purr to rumble in the back of his throat. Her touches reminded him of that time when She carried him out of the woods and back home. Realizing where he was and the situation he was in, panic took him again and he started to squirm. He did everything he could to be free of the stupid girl. Bite. Hiss. Growl. Claw at her, but she held him even tighter.

“Ow! You stupid Cat, quit squirming or you’re going to suffocate yourself with this stupid loop!” his heart froze at hearing the two hateful words, but the way she said it wasn’t full hatred. Not like that stupid Rat anyways. His body became still as the girl reached to his neck, slipping her fingers between the cloth loop of the remnants of his pants and his neck. It didn’t take long for her to slip his head out of the strip of cloth.

[i]Damn! My pants![/i] Kyo thought to himself, now glancing at the torn up cargo pants. Apparently the tumble had ripped up his pants and his shirt. There was nothing he could do about it, but curse inwardly. Once he was free of the loop, he turned his gaze to the girl. His heart leapt again. This girl, despite her matted hair drenched with rain, was a dark shade of brown or maybe it was the rain, but he saw she had the same basic bone structure as her – Tohru – though her eyes were a bit further apart and her smile looked a bit crooked as did her nose.

Her dark brown hair – or what he assumed was dark brown – wasn’t nearly as long as Tohru’s. As a matter fact, it wasn’t long at all. It was just long enough to reach the base of her neck, but other than that, she would’ve been an exact replica of her.

The girl smiled a bit and scratched the back of his head. “How about I take you home for a quick clean up?” she asked, but he had no choice. This damn rain was making him feel like crap and his cursed form sticks around longer in damp weather anyways.

Kyo just growled softly, not knowing what else to do.

 _What the hell am I going to do now?_ he asked himself.


End file.
